


Needs Must

by Sheepnamedpig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/pseuds/Sheepnamedpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lifts the gun, calling on all the things about marksmanship he's learned and practiced. The whisper of cloth is just enough to get Jackson's attention, and when the gun goes off, a dark circle appears on Jackson's forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

_Needs must,_ his mother used to say.

“Needs must,” he echoes, checking the clip and the safety of the illegally procured gun. “Needs must.”

It's cool out, winter still clinging in the night even though spring is gearing up during the day. He likes this time best, always has, even though it now comes with the added dangers of werewolves and batshit-crazy Argents and kanimas.

Speaking of, Jackson is late. He checks the prepaid cell phone again, the light from the screen piercing after the gentle glow of the moon and stars through the cloud cover.

“Needs must,” he repeats.

He's not nervous, oddly enough, even though he'd thought he would be. Instead, he's calm. Calmer than he's been in a long time. He's pretty sure he hasn't been this calm since that moment just after he'd found out his mom had been killed. The entire world had seemed to stop then, one moment chugging along like usual and then  _bam_ , frozen, like someone had replaced his life with a panoramic picture in high-def.

He hears Jackson's Porche long before he sees it, the growl of the engine loud in the spacious silences between the trees.

“Needs must,” he whispers, slipping into the shadow of an ancient oak tree.

Jackson is kinda pretty in the moonlight, in that generic way that all attractive guys are. He lifts the gun, calling on all the things about marksmanship he's learned and practiced. The whisper of cloth is just enough to get Jackson's attention, and when the gun goes off, a dark circle appears on Jackson's forehead. He collapses, and the whole puppet-with-its-strings-cut imagery is surprisingly accurate.

“Needs must.”

The rest of the clip is emptied into Jackson's head and heart, and then a pocketknife is slipped between two of the vertebrae in his neck, severing the spinal cord. A firm twist pulls the two segments out of alignment, just in case. Twilight may be full of crap, but there is something to be said for the permanence of dismemberment.

The cut from the knife looks a lot like the kanima's signature neck swipe. Death by irony. Except how the irony is technically postmortem...?

The kanima's master is still a mystery, but whoever it is will probably start sniffing around Jackson's untimely murder and expose themselves. Probably. Hopefully. But even if the mystery master disappears into the shadows, at least he or she won't be able to send Jackson out to hurt any more people.

A drop of rain plinks on the roof of the Porche as a heavy spring storm rolls in right on schedule. It's expected to last for the next two days, at least according to all the forecasts, and with any luck it should wash away any lingering scents.

The Porche starts with a handsome purr and handles like a dream, as obedient while being driven to its unfortunate death at the bottom of a coastal cliff as it was on the way into the forest. The driver's seat is still a little warm from Jackson's lingering body heat.

“Needs must when the devil drives,” Stiles recites to the windshield wipers. He laughs. Irony all around.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this against my better judgment.  
> Written pre-2x08, unbeta'd, unpopular opinion


End file.
